gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser
GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser (aka 00 XN Raiser, pronounced Double-Oh Sun Raiser), is the combination of the GN-0000 00 Gundam and the GNR-010/XN XN Raiser. It appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00V side story. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 XN Raiser carries a pair of GN Buster Sword IIIs that can combine into one large sword. The additional pair of manipulator arms on the XN Raiser allows the 00 XN Raiser to carry more weapons, as well as grant it another pair of arms for combat use. XN Raiser's binders do not dock into the 00 Gundam's twin GN Drives; instead, they fold up when the XN Raiser is docked onto the 00 Gundam. The entire system docks onto the 00 Gundam's back as a weapons backpack. Armament ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :Beam weapon using GN Particles. Its firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. The GN Beam Machine Gun is the same type of weapon as the GN Beam Submachine Gun and the GN Submachine Gun used by Kyrios and Arios respectively. ;*GN Sword II :A improved weapons of Gundam Exia's GN Sword. There were two modes: Rifle Mode and Sword Mode. It is placed on the side of the binders instead of the 00 Gundam's sideskirt. ;*GN Micro Missiles :Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 00 Raiser's missiles are smaller compared to those used by the other Gundams, so more can be stored in 00 Raiser. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking. ;*GN Vulcan :Same weapon as used by Exia. Used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against a solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distraction. The actual use for this weapon is to distract enemies when combining with 00 Gundam. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward. ;*GN Buster Sword III :The GN Buster Sword IIIs are the 00 XN Raiser's signature weapons. They can be combined to form a double-sided buster sword which rivals the GN Buster Sword II of the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword in size. It is a melee weapon with top-class destructive power, but its large size made it unwieldy and hence limited its use. ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored on the rear waist armor, the pair of GN Beam Sabers can adjust their blades' length to function as either beam sabers or beam daggers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Twin Drive System ;*Trans-Am System :;*Trans-Am Burst ;*GN Field ;*Raiser System :;*Trans-Am Raiser History As the XN Raiser itself only existed as simulation data, the 00 XN Raiser likely only exists as simulation data as well or a hypothetical unit should the XN Raiser be used by the 00 Gundam. Picture Gallery xnraiser.jpg 00 XN Raiser.jpg 4278526481_44269484c4.jpg|XN Raiser Gundam War Card Gunpla MG 00 XN Raiser.jpg|MG 1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art References External links * 00 XN Raiser on MAHQ